


For a Mere Bit of Love

by Illegible_Scribble



Series: 31 Days of Frodo/Sam, 2018 [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (basically), But Sam's catching on, First Date, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Free Fair, Frodo is still flirty, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Quest, Smoochtober 2018, and still Extra, caramel as a euphemism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/pseuds/Illegible_Scribble
Summary: FollowingFor a Mere Copper Penny, Sam returns to the kissing booth Frodo has been running with his cousins, to explore the Free Fair together - as offered earlier - and perhaps invest more in the free sample Frodo had given him before.





	For a Mere Bit of Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's very possible this will later be merged as a second chapter to 'For A Mere Copper Penny', but for the moment I think this piece is capable of standing on its own. It helps to read FaMCP first, but I don't think it explicitly necessary.  
> Based on [this prompt](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/132744) for Smoochtober 2018, #9: Passionate Kiss.

An hour and a half became a good deal longer than Sam imagined it could, when one was waiting for time to pass and struggling to occupy their mind.

As he'd wandered up and down the rows of the Free Fair, he'd done his best to engage with several of the merchants and distract himself from the time (though he strove not to become so engaged he bought everything offered to him). He still felt in a daze, and every now and again he'd glance down at his palm and blush, for Frodo had – not more than an hour ago – blown him a kiss, and he'd caught it there in his hand.

At the time, Sam had promised to return to the kissing both from which the blown kiss had been a free sample. 11:30 – or preferably just before – was the time he had appointed himself to go back. Frodo had said he'd be off, then, and would be free to wander the Fair – with Sam, if he liked. Which Sam did like, very much.

During his efforts to distract himself, Sam had purchased a small glass of lemonade and begun sipping it sparingly. He wasn't sure if it was him alone getting terribly hot and bothered, or the day itself beginning to warm, but he certainly felt nearer to hot than he did comfortable or cold, and bothered – well, he'd been bothered since he'd spotted the kissing both. Since he'd first really looked at Frodo, even, and found him to be a creature of exceptional wit and beauty.

Really, Frodo was the hobbit Sam had been admiring the most frequently, and for the longest periods of time, in his life. So far he had known fleeting fancies for a few other lasses from Hobbiton – and on occasion, even a lad or two – but Frodo was ever the one his dreams – waking and asleep – would return to.

Once he'd realized his fancy, he'd felt it utterly silly to look upon someone that was veritably a star – for Frodo was gentry, and as faraway and unreachable to Sam as any of those little lights in the sky.

Today, however, was different. Today, the world was suddenly turned wrong-side up. He struggled to balance his hopes and talk some sense into himself, reasoning that Frodo was of course helping run a kissing both; right enough he'd flirt with anyone. Yet, even thinking this, Sam couldn't all together smother the thought Frodo had been treating him... as if he were special, and might even like him- like _that_ , even if the kissing booth weren't part of the matter.

Sam looked in haste at his pocket watch, and realized it was a quarter past eleven. Any sensible thought fled him, and in a hurry he threw too many pennies at a vendor in return for a box of chocolates – forgetting his change – before ducking and weaving through the crowded Fair back to the kissing booth.

He knew it completely unnecessary and even foolish to get Frodo a gift. After all, Frodo could well just be entertaining or teasing him as a friend, and nothing more.

Even with those thoughts in his head, however, Frodo's words echoed along with them, too. _Consider yourself a recognized and valuable customer, Samwise. Ask for what you will, if you fancy it. I think you're more likely to get it than you think._

He slowed as he neared the plaza the booth was in, and hid the chocolates behind his back as he cautiously began weaving through the groups of hobbits wandering by. When it thinned enough for him to catch sight of the gaudy pink booth, he saw it was now attended by two – Frodo still, and Mister Meriadoc Brandybuck about to take over from him, it seemed.

Take over in a moment or two, anyway, as with an involuntary flare of jealousy, Sam saw Frodo was wrapping up with another customer. Sam supposed it was likely the 'Smooch' tier she had ordered, as Frodo's hands were in her hair and the kiss was delivered with more passion than a peck. It brought Sam little pleasure that he didn't see any tongue. _Right enough you're so far gone,_ he told himself, blushing, _there ain't a hope for you. Gettin' jealous of a gentlehobbit doin' his work, an' kissin' someone else. Tomnoddy fool you are, Sam Gamgee; a sot, right enough._

The lass – whoever she was – giggled with delight as she and Frodo broke apart, and waved a hankie endearingly as she departed the booth. Frodo waved to her in kind, and was elbowed by Merry. They shared a laugh, before Merry looked up and elbowed his cousin again, nodding to Sam, who felt the whole of himself go hot as Frodo took notice of him, and waved to beckon him nearer. “Right on time, Sam!” he called cheerfully and with a smile, as Sam followed his feet – which irresistibly drew him closer, in spite of his botherance with himself. “I'm glad you've come back; Merry's just taking over, now.”

“A-aye.” was all Sam could think of to say, nodding a greeting to Frodo's cousin. “I could see.” the latter of which he hadn't meant to let slip out, and in haste he clapped a hand over his mouth to prevent any more accidents.

Frodo took it in stride, however, nodding in surprising understanding, but a cheeky smile started playing at his mouth. Merry snickered, which earned him a glare from his older cousin. “Yes, well, business is business, I fear.” said Frodo, turning back to Sam. “I hope it's not put you off to wandering the Fair with me, now? I vow it was only a kiss – an exchange of money for a service, nothing more.” Sam felt utterly dumb, and could only manage a fervent shake of his head, too abashed to speak, causing Frodo to gentle his smile. “It's all right; you've not said anything silly.” Very, very slowly, not seeming to believe Frodo quite the whole way, Sam lowered his hand from his mouth, and the color in his face began to soften.

Frodo turned to Merry, asking if he really had everything under control, to which Merry affirmed, and made a shooing motion with his hands. “You've a standing promise to Sam to spend the morning with him; go! Afore it's gone! I'm more'n all right-” as he spoke, Merry waved suavely to a passing group of lasses, who giggled at him as they passed, “-well, all right enough.”

Frodo rolled his eyes, and placed a gentle hand on Sam's arm. “I don't think he ever will be, but are you? Truly?”

Sam managed to articulate himself at last. “Yes; right sorry about what I said-”

“Don't be. Truly, that's all right.” Frodo began to steer them down a row of tents, putting the booth behind them. “I can't imagine a whole clan of hobbits acting so outlandish must be something you're used to. In fact, I'm sorry if we've made you uncomfortable in the slightest; we're doing our best to be appropriately silly, but we can take it too far.”

“Sure enough we'll be apologizin' the whole day if we keep on like this,” Sam shyly rubbed the back of his neck, “but nay, I weren't offended or nothin'. T'is just- unusual, as you might say.”

“I'm glad. I'd like not to ever make you uncomfortable, if I can help it. And I quite agree, we can likely stop with the apologies by now.” As they began to relax with one another, the hand Frodo had had on Sam's arm fell down to his wrist, and he asked of a sudden, “May I hold your hand?”

Sam's heart buzzed in his ears like a bumblebee, but he offered a tentative nod. Frodo was, without question, making him hot and bothered all over again, and he feared to melt the chocolate he still held in his other hand. Frodo seemed... so casually... interested. Interested for true, in... him. After all, as far as Sam knew, mere friends didn't go about in public holding hands.

Frodo smiled, and Sam's buzzing heart was what melted – like his chocolates might – at the sight. “I'm glad.” said Frodo, and his hand slipped into Sam's. It was smaller, slimmer and softer than his own, and Sam felt gravity might not work so well on him anymore – that he might float away – walking down a lane in public, holding hands with Frodo. “I haven't had a good chance to look around, yet. Is there anything in particular you've liked so far?”

Sam felt began to ease into a feeling of comfort at this, and proceeded to tell Frodo of, then lead him to the dwarf smith from earlier. Following that, there were a number of other vendors Sam had been quite intrigued by – including a vendor that purported selling rare books, which Frodo was able to authenticate. In fact, he even purchased a book of poetry for Sam, from an author that lived all the way in Gondor.

After that, they began to wander freely, looking for whatever there was to see. They had a grand time in the 'Gamery' as it was called, which was an entire wing of the Fair dedicated to nothing but game booths and stalls. While there, among other things, Sam managed to ring the bell at a 'test-your-strength' tower, and for it, was offered his pick of plush animals – and he chose a little spotted pony. Later, Frodo won a trivia game about mushrooms, and as his reward, was given a small basket of the revered fungi, which he shared with Sam to snack on as they wandered through the rest of the Fair.

Just before lunchtime, Frodo actually bought them a large basket just to hold all of their winnings and purchases, and after that they wandered to the central plaza of food stalls. What they finally settled on to eat, was the irresistible concept of 'steak on a stake' and a shared order of fish and chips, with a bit of iced cream to follow as dessert.

What inhibitions and shyness had had plagued Sam throughout the morning had disappeared, and he felt almost giddy with delight. The past few hours with Frodo had felt near the same as any time they'd spent together in the past; friendly and easygoing, but there was a sense now of something new. At the least, it seemed to Sam that they were touching more, and offering a great deal of compliments back and forth (not to mention presents), and did a good deal in the name of delighting the other.

As they settled to eat – sitting next to one another, at a table away from the others, beneath the shade of a tree – Sam at last offered the chocolates, feeling more confident with the idea than before, but blushing still. “Ehm, t'is for you. I'm hopin' they've not melted, an' they're sorts you like.”

Frodo popped open the lid, and his eyes were a-glitter with pleasure. “Sam,” he said, nearly laughing, “it's chocolate, and so very much the sort the sort I like.” he brushed Sam's foot beneath the table with his own. “You needn't have, but I'm very happy you did! Thank you.”

“T'weren't nothin',” said Sam, ducking his head, “you been doin' a lot for me for near as long as I can remember, so t'is nothin'.”

Frodo clicked his tongue, far from believing him, and irresistibly sampled one of the chocolates. “Mm- these are very good, Sam! Would you care for one?”

“They are yours,” Sam pointed out, feeling a bit playful.

“Well, yes – and so I'd like to share them, if you'd like.”

Sam chose to tickle Frodo's fancy and peered into the box, spying a few squares that were salted on their tops. “Have those ones caramel?” he asked.

The mischievous sparks that had been dancing in Frodo's eyes at the kissing booth returned, making them gleam with an impish flare. “I don't know. Would you like to try one?” and Sam was hot from eartip to toes as Frodo himself picked one of them up, and held it out to Sam – but too high to suggest he wanted Sam to take it with his hands. Minutely, Frodo quirked an eyebrow, offering – nay, daring – Sam to... to eat it from his fingertips.

Sam felt as though he'd just been dumped into a steam bath, and he went all trembly. Frodo was completely oblivious to anyone around them that might be watching, and the queerest look was in his eyes. It was impish and daring and thoroughly full of trouble, but also held a gentleness that seemed to say, 'There's nothing you need to be scared of; take or leave it, and nothing will hurt you'.

Seeing this, and looking back down at the chocolate, Sam felt as his throat went dry that they certainly weren't acting mere friends anymore – and perhaps, by now, they weren't even acting. An impulse seized him, and in a moment he decided he had nothing left to lose. He took the candy whole and at once into his mouth, lips brushing Frodo's fingertips as he did, and drew back, the chocolate casing cracking as it was pressed between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Warm, salty caramel gushed over his tastebuds, and Frodo looked at him with delight, licking melted chocolate off his fingers. “Iss caramel.” gurgled Sam as he struggled not to choke.

“I thought so.” said Frodo, smiling like the cat that had just eaten the canary.

Sure enough, Sam felt like the canary that had just been eaten; Frodo's lingering and exceptionally pleased gaze was doing wonders to make him feel as though he were being gobbled right up. Not that... it was a bad feeling, he supposed, struggling to swallow the chocolate – in fact, he felt very silly, but also gleeful. Frodo had just fed him a chocolate – on purpose, and not to tease him, but... but why, to flirt. Sam was perhaps too hard on himself at times, but he wasn't all together blind nor stupid: Frodo Baggins had fed him chocolate and was now playing footsie with him under the table. Frodo _fancied_ him.

They sampled a few more chocolates with more composure and fewer antics, before Frodo looked at his own watch and paled at the time. “Bother,” he said, “I've got to be getting back soon.” he looked at Sam with a measure of pleased satisfaction, but also potential sorrow. “And there's still something I'd like to give you, our fun with the chocolates aside." Sam blinked, trying to think of what it would be. “Do you remember what I said this morning? If you do want it still, of course.”

Sam felt himself seize up. “You mean- for proper? Now? T-truly?”

“Well, I'd like somewhere a bit more private than this,” said Frodo, nodding to the plaza of other hobbits, “but yes, truly. I... well. For a moment I thought I'd run out of ways to be obvious, but I did just remember, as I'm afraid the chocolates weren't enough: 'With Tongue' depends on a bit more than money, remember, Sam?” a nod was given in reply. “It depends on the person asking, really, and the terms my cousins and I agreed to was only to do it, if we really felt like it, for someone we really like.” Frodo paused, waiting for Sam to say anything, which he didn't. “I am trying so hard to tell you subtly, Sam Gamgee, that I would give you tongue if you asked for it.”

Hearing Frodo confirm it himself was a world different from Sam's gaiety at their flirting. He caught himself on the verge of asking if Frodo meant what he said, but stopped himself by answering the question on his own. From everything they'd done that morning to Frodo's words now, _of course_ he did. Sam could not, however, stop himself from asking, “Why?”

At this, Frodo rolled his eyes, and snaked a hand under Sam's buttonless weskit to grab his brace. For the moment leaving their things on the table, Frodo stood up and hauled Sam with him, from their seats to behind the tree that had been shading them. Frodo pushed Sam up against the trunk and for a moment pinned him, before receding and putting his hands on his hips, looking so sweetly annoyed, Sam would've been endeared, if he weren't so worried about what Frodo was going to say. “ _Because,_ you're terribly thoughtful and sweet – too much for your own good, perhaps, when you're already so strong and handsome!” he paused, and calmed a little. “Because, I do care for you a good deal, and I get so dizzy when you're near. Because, you're much smarter than you think, and kinder than you know, and I've had such trouble the past few months only watching you in the garden, instead of telling you I'd so like to hold you.

“Is that 'why' enough, Samwise?”

It began minutely, before the movement became detectable to Frodo, as Sam nodded. “A-aye, t'is. I- didn't know that was how you felt.”

Frodo's shoulders slumped, and he looked wilted. “I'd hoped all of this would be going more smoothly, and over the course of the Fair I'd learn if you felt the same.”

“Well-” Sam broke in before Frodo could continue, “I-I do. 'S why I been so flustered and such all this mornin'; 'cause you've been so wonderful, an' I weren't sure you were bein' for real, 'cause it would go an' make me dreams come true.”

There still wasn't overmuch tension in Frodo's body, but he perked up, wilted no longer as Sam spoke his feelings. “Dreams?” was all he could manage to ask.

Sam blushed and nodded. “A fair few, as a point of fact. Like, ehm- that kiss you offered.” he patted the pockets of his weskit for money, and dug into the right for at least five copper pennies.

Frodo stepped forward and stilled Sam's hands with his own. “What sort would you like?”

“W-with- tongue, were any still in stock, like.”

Frodo nodded slowly. “I think,” he said, calculating a price, “for you, that would be free.” and grabbing Sam's braces he pulled them into a kiss.

It was hot and wet and – as promised – abundant with tongue, as Frodo expertly licked and sucked Sam's lips and tongue until he felt ready to melt. They tilted their heads this way and that to find new angles and new places to touch, as Frodo's arms came around Sam's neck and his hands tangled in his hair, and Sam's hands irresistibly came around Frodo's back, and one slid down to his rump.

It felt it lasted for only a few precious and perfect moments before they parted, and Frodo espied the time on Sam's watch. He quickly kissed Sam again before pulling away (at which Sam whimpered), saying, “I've got to go, but this is not over, Sam Gamgee. I shall be back, or you will at the booth at 3 sharp, and we'll continue right from here.”

Sam nodded dumbly as Frodo pulled him forward in a last quick kiss before hurrying off back to the booth, leaving Sam to slowly slide down the tree. He sat for some moments perfectly still, before a sense of euphoria greater than anything he'd known before over came him.

Three kisses, for not a penny. Three kisses, for only love.


End file.
